


Life Goes On, But Where Are You?

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Braceface (Cartoon)
Genre: Divorce, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Set in Season 01, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: Sharon can't adjust to her life





	Life Goes On, But Where Are You?

Sharon becomes furious when she hears the news. She has finally gotten used to her life. She has a boyfriend, got her period, divorced parents with one on the road in a band, and she’s become vegetarian. Her rival sees her mom for therapy, and her braces interfere with electronic signals. She doesn’t want anything else to worry about or stress over. Then, her mom shows up with her new boyfriend, David.

He’s a very nice man, though Sharon uses this against him and calls him _too nice_. She’s grumbling through her greasy pizza she’s sharing with Maria and Connor when the latter notices something out the window. He removes his glasses and dries them off before putting them back on.

“Look! At the stoplight! Isn’t that your dad’s band van?”

Sharon almost spits out the food, identifying it as just that. She slips out of her booth like butter and runs for the door. Hours later, she’s at a party her dad and his roadies are throwing. Her brothers are there too, and it’s Adam who notices her acting wonky. Maria picks up on it as well, and the two help take her from the party. Sharon’s dad Richard doesn’t suppress his anger when he discovers one of his so-called friends slipped his underage daughter some alcohol. Sharon starts to see her new life in another new light.


End file.
